


[Podfic Cover] Baiting the Beauty

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Momo's Podfic Covers [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Cover for the podfic byReadbyanalise010ofglamophonic'sstory.In which Miss Brienne Tarth has an extremely eventful Season.





	[Podfic Cover] Baiting the Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[PODFIC] Baiting the Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167680) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010). 
  * Inspired by [Baiting the Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043234) by [glamafonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamafonic/pseuds/glamafonic). 



> This is my cover art contribution for the 2018 Podfic Big Bang.
> 
> Working with Analise010 has been a treat. We've communicated plenty about what she'd like for the cover, and I ended up making a couple different versions. I'll include most of them in this post, starting with the one she ended up choosing for her podfic.
> 
> I decided early on that I'd like to have their front doors and them looking out the windows at each other. I'll be honest, I'm not entirely sure how the logistics are supposed to work in the fic with Jamie having a direct line of view into Brienne's bedroom, but I figured that them looking out parlour windows would also work. The first version I made, I put them both on low opacity to give more of an effect as if they're behind glass, but that turned out to be a bad decisions as no one would truly notice them standing there, hence the 2nd version of that position with full opacity.
> 
> Finding the right base images for the manips was honestly the hardest part, as many pictures of women in regency style dresses show very skinny women - and Brienne is not skinny. So, the 2nd version cover is actually the one I made first, but analise asked for them to stand outside their doors (just to make sure they can be seen better), which I was only too happy to provide. You'll note that Jaime wears different clothes inside than outside. That's because the base image for him behind the window cut off at the waist, but the man needed legs. The man also needed me to draw him a new boot since I couldn't find a base image in the right pose with unobstructed feet.
> 
> This has been a lovely project, and I adore the podfic of this story. Y'all should go listen to it.

### Version 1 - official version

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/Cover%20Art/ver%203%20-%201k%20with%20credit.png)

Manip by me, click for bigger.

### Version 2 - 1st draft

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/Cover%20Art/ver%201%20-%201k%20-%20with%20credit.png)

Manip by me, click for bigger.

### Version 3 - 3rd draft

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/Cover%20Art/ver%202%20-%201k%20-%20with%20credit.png)

Manip by me, click for bigger.


End file.
